The Doctor's Companion
by EliadetheAkuma
Summary: Adira Truth, a normal ordinary human girl became the Doctor's companion three years back after his TARDIS crash-landed in her hometown. He promised her adventure but warned her of the danger. She is starting to get a grip of the danger part...Eleventh Doctor/OC Rated M for possible language, adult situations rating may change
1. Crash and Burn, Part l

It was dark, incredibly dark. The TARDIS's lights were entirely off and there was no light in the hallways whatsoever. Her eyes struggled to adjust, trying to find a medium at which they could see, but it was as though she was absolutely blind. Not a single haze of sight allowed her to comprehend where she was within the TARDIS and if she was even alive.

"Adira!" The accustomed, so obviously British voice of the Doctor called out to her, falling on thankfully attentive ears.

Boldly, she extended a shaking hand out into the darkness that fenced her in, hoping to grasp the Doctor's timeworn, lukewarm hands that had so often enveloped her in safety and happiness. But such was a ridiculous hope. After all, the Doctor had been in the Console room when the crash had happened only a few minutes ago. How could he have found her so quickly?

Voice croaky and throat dry, she called out to him, hoping to tell him where she was, but her voice came out as a raspy whisper and her throat stung. Ashes from the crash filled her lungs, she realized as she was sent into a painful fit in an attempt to empty her burning lungs.

"ADIRA! ADIRA! Where are you?!" The Doctor continued to yell for her from what seemed to be far away. She could hardly hear him over the sound of her own coughing and soft crying at the excruciating pain that electrified her nerves and set them ablaze with grueling pain. Her body wasn't familiar with pain, since she had always strayed from danger and harm, choosing to walk on the other side of the sidewalk. Sure, she had been a nervous klutz, but she had grown used to things like tripping and scraping her knees, hands or elbows, not coughing out mechanical ash out of her lungs.

And yet, she had followed the raggedy man into the blue Police Public Call Box, aware of the danger and even death that may befall her. Gods, they had had such good times together, traveling across time and space, saving people and worlds together. They had times of doubt and trust, times of darkness and times of light…But never had he failed to save her or to rescue her from danger, if she needed it. He had always been so kind and protective of her, as though he was afraid to lose her.

Perhaps he had been hurt before by the loss of a friend; she assumed so, with being so old and so soft-spoken. Nine hundred years was a long time and humans were lucky to last a hundred, let alone eighty. 'Course, most of the Doctor's friends weren't human. Madame Vastra, the Silurian warrior and Strax, a rather unconventional Sontaran. Jenny, Vastra's wife, was human but Adira had found her to actually be quite young, being in her mid-20s. She and Jenny had forged a friendship over the three years she had been with the Doctor, becoming almost like best friends. Not that any of that mattered now…

Adira coughed again, managing to do so quite loudly and hoping that her coughing would bring her position to the attention of the Doctor. She could feel her breathing decelerate at the ash leaving her lungs, but her throat wasn't all too happy about having to deal with the ash instead. Still, she managed to cough all of the ash out and begin to breath better, though her throat was still scratchy and she had a tad bit of cotton-mouth.

Nonetheless, she called out to the Doctor, finally able to speak.

"ELEVEN!" She paused to cough. "ELEVEN!"

She almost smiled at the nickname she had come up with so long ago, when he had told her about the incarnations that came before him. He was the Eleventh incarnation, and so she called him Eleven. Yes, he was the Doctor himself, but she called him Eleven as he called her A. They were unprecedented terms of endearment, both equal in tenderness and possession.

She went to move herself, to get up off the floor but found herself screaming loudly at the pain that suddenly hit her, nearly knocking the breath right out of her. She cringed, dinging her fingernails into the metal floor, almost like scraping her nails across a chalkboard. Her scream died out into a sob, struggling to hold her legs still. It seemed that when the TARDIS had crashed, a rod of some kind had gone through her thigh and when she had passed out from hitting her head on the metal wall, her leg had numbed from the pain.

"DOCTOR! HELP ME, DOCTOR!"


	2. Journey's Beginning

_It was the same thing every day. Every single day of her life, she got up and did the same thing. She woke up at the same time, even on weekends and worked the same job. She drank the same coffee, wrote the same story again and again, and made the same calls over and over. Maybe it was just perception but everything in her life seemed to repeat every day. _

_Being a writer was as far from easy as it gets. Sure, if you have inspiration you can usually make a good story, but that wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was getting publishers to publish the story. They would read it, decide if it was original, and then accept or discard it so. Apparently, a story about a discarded child being taken away from her home by a madman in a blue box wasn't original. _

_Adira had had dreams when she was a child of a vague blue box and a nicely dressed madman taking her away. Maybe it was her crazy imagination running wild or maybe it was her genuine desire. Either way, she wrote adventures of being with this man and visiting the Moon, Jupiter and Mars and all sorts of other worlds. These stories were discarded quickly as too much Star Wars or Star Trek (which, mind you, Adira had never seen). _

_When she became an adult, she tried to create different stories but her mind always trailed back to the madman and somehow, the term 'blue box' would always end up being typed into her writer. Silently, she wondered if they weren't dreams, if she had gone with the man but forgotten and it had become an idea in her subconscious. _

_But she was an adult now. Such ideas were ridiculous…right? There's no way a nicely dressed madman in a blue box was going to take her away to see the Moon. First of all, a blue box couldn't get you to the moon and second, there was no madman in a blue box; only Adira's imagination._

_Or so she presumed to tell herself when she saw 'blue box' on her writer and then removed it, took a drink of her coffee and reclined in her desk chair, trying to come up with an idea to go with. Mostly, she wrote poetry and that sold, which kept her afloat. Since her parent's had died and passed the family home onto her, she didn't have to worry about rent or a mortgage. She had been lucky enough for her parents to pay off the house before they passed so she could focus on buying food and other necessities. _

_Her poetry was mostly about sadness, love, or friendship. They depicted her view on these things, which was that they were a part of life and occurred many times, precisely when they were meant to. That's what she personally believed: you do things precisely when you are meant to, in exactly the way you are meant to. And people seemed to like that, they seemed to like reading about how life was with that outlook._

_It was eleven o' clock at night and as per usual, Adira was fresh out of the shower, in her bathrobe, sitting in her desk chair in her father's study, staring at a blank document on her laptop. Nothing was on the page, absolutely nothing. She had simply opened the document, reclined in the chair and leaned her head back, letting her imagination go and see if any ideas donned upon her._

_With a lamp light shining down upon her and the laptop light setting light on her form, she focused on her thoughts, trying to find an idea amongst the madness. She was incredibly stressed out then. She had just found out hours ago that her power bill had gone up by a hundred dollars and she owed over a thousand to the bank for a loan she took out for college and hadn't paid back yet. They wanted their money within three days or they were going to take the house. Unless she could sell a good story today or tomorrow, there was no way she could make it. And that wasn't including the power bill. _

_She was also thinking about the madman in the blue box, since she had begun having the dreams again. This time though, she couldn't see the man clearly like she used to. He was only a silhouette extending a hand to her after opening the door to the also-silhouetted blue box. She couldn't see his face or inside the box because of the bright glow coming from inside the box. _

_With a deep sigh, she leaned forward and shut her laptop with a somewhat loud thud. She rubbed her tired eyes and stood from the chair, glancing around the large study filled with books. She then pushed the chair into the desk, pulled the string on the lamp and left the study, entering the hall and closing the door. _

_Her family home was like a mansion. It was very big and had plenty of bedrooms to probably house an army. It had taken her family four generations to get this big house, since they had started at the very bottom of the chain as small town merchants, but here the Truth Mansion was, filled with her father's collections of curious things and books that her mother had read a thousand times over. _

_She was on the first floor, in the hallway, with the stairs leading to the second floor in front of her, the front door to her right, the living room to the right of the front door and the kitchen at the far end of the hallway and to the left. Underneath the stairs and across the hall from the kitchen was a broom closet and by the front door was the coat/bag closet. There was a music room located across from the living room, located on the left side of the front door. _

_She walked to the end of the wooden stairs and walked up them slowly, holding the polished railing as she did so. She paused at the landing before continuing up the staircase. Upon reaching the second floor, she immediately glanced around the square formed by the railing of the staircase. This entire floor was rooms, with long hallways filled with old art and rusted antiques. Her room was the master bedroom on this floor, in room sixteen A. The rooms were numbered like apartments (6B, 12C, etc.), and were generally easy to navigate, since A was the second floor, B was the third and C was the fourth, which was actually quite small._

_Nonetheless, she didn't feel like going on the other floors and as such, just found her room at the end of the hall towards the staircase leading to the other floor's, and closed the door, heading to her bed and simply took the robe off and threw it on the back of her chair by the end of her bed and crawled into the warmth, drifting off to sleep._

* * *

_Crash! Bang!_

_Adira awoke with a start, snapping up in her bed as she was alerted to the sound of things breaking downstairs. She quickly got out of bed, put her bathrobe on and immediately rushed out of her room before slowing down at the stairs. She quietly crept down the stairs, avoiding the creaky part of the landing and the second stair down from the landing which was also creaky. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she saw that the front door was still locked and shut tight and everything seemed very calm. Quietly slipping around the railing of the staircase, she made her way to the kitchen to grab a weapon of some kind. Upon reaching the kitchen, she reached up and grabbed a frying pan off the pan holder despite her usual difficulty with it. _

_Turning towards the hall again, she began her way to the living room. Glancing around the edge of the living room partly scared and partly curious, she saw that the window was unlocked and slightly cracked open, the cool breeze flowing in from the freezing outside. Raising the frying pan, she prepared to enter the living room. She froze upon hearing footsteps close to the corner. She stayed where she was and watched as the footsteps got closer until they were upon her, right by the corner. Then, as the owner of the footsteps emerged from the corner, she quickly swung and hit him flat in the face. He collapsed on the ground from the force of the frying pan, his nose bleeding. _

_She dropped the frying pan and walked to stand over him. As she stood over him, she noticed the familiarity of his face. She had seen him before. He was somewhat attractive with a slightly angular chin, rather oddly styled brown hair and well, she couldn't see his eyes since they were closed. He was dressed in black slacks, worn leather army-like boots, plaid white button up shirt with a red bow tie around his neck and a brown plaid blazer. She could see hints of suspenders peeking out from underneath his blazer but was too afraid to step any closer. Instead, she stepped around his body, grabbed his hands and dragged him to the nearest chair._

* * *

_Eleven slowly came to, ignoring the pounding in his head from getting hit with the frying pan. He could feel that the blood on his face had dried, thankfully. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the bright spotlight shining in his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see that the bright light wasn't a spotlight but a light fixture without the cover on it._

"_What the –?" _

"_Who are you and why are you breaking into my house?" The voice was hurried and sounded scared. He looked ahead of him, but only saw a female figure with bright little dots everywhere. He couldn't see the female's face since when he looked at it, bright lights covered her face. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision. When he could finally see her face, he made an 'o' with his mouth._

_The girl appeared to be in her early 20s/mid-20s, with a fair complexion and brown eyes. Black hair with highlights of a wondrous purple fell about petite shoulders covered in a white fabric. A light blue bathrobe hung slightly off her shoulders, clinging to her small biceps. The white fabric she wore underneath appeared to be a white nightgown which came down to just below her knees with small white cat slippers on her feet. _

_He came back up to her face, staring into her brown eyes._

"_Uh, I actually didn't mean to—"_

"_Just tell me who you are and why you're breaking into my house!" She spoke firmly, frowning down at him._

"_I-I…I am the Doctor."_

"_Doctor Who?" She demanded quickly, cutting him off._

"_Just…the Doctor…And, I was looking for help."_

"_Help?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes…" He looked down, wondering if he should tell the truth. "Listen, I crashed my spaceship in your backyard-"_

"_Spaceship?" She asked quickly. _

"_Yes, spaceship. It's just a blue box…" The Doctor continued to talk but she didn't hear him, immediately going into her own thoughts at 'blue box'. _

_Her dreams were true! There was a madman in a blue box that could travel through time and space! Gods, how was that even possible? How could she go to the Moon in a blue box? Even more so, how was it possible that the blue box had crashed into her backyard? What kind of luck was that?_

"_What do you need?" She asked, stopping him from speaking yet again._

"_You sure like interrupting people when they are talking, don't you?" He questioned, raising a brown eyebrow._

"_Shut up and tell me what you need already." _

"_Well, I need mechanical parts to repair the damage-"_

"_Mechanical parts? Like generators? Or like metal beams?" She asked._

"_Well, sort-of like metal beams…I guess."_

"_Okay!" She rushed to stand behind him and begun untying the rope that kept him to the chair. Once untied, he stood and patted himself down, searching for his trusty-..._

"_What is this? Some sort of rape device?" _

_The Doctor blushed ten shades of red at the comment, turning to see her holding his sonic screwdriver. He grabbed it hurriedly, the red still in his face and marched off into the living room which was connected to the kitchen._

"_Uh, The Doctor was it? The parts are that way." She pointed to the exit of the kitchen, causing him to immediately pause and turn the other way, marching out the door way, still the color of the ripest apple in the world._

That was the day the Doctor crash-landed into her backyard. The day he asked her if she wanted to go see the universe and she took his hand and said 'yes', even after he warned her of the danger it involved. She had wanted so much to escape her boring life and to live a better life, a life of adventure and happiness, so that when her day came, she was satisfied with how she had lived. Dying right there and now in the crashed TARDIS, she would have been happy, but the Doctor wasn't about to lose another companion. Not after Amy, Rory and Clara…


	3. Crash and Burn, Part ll

_**A/N: I apologize for messing up this chapter! I accidently posted the wrong file and then deleted the right one, so I had to rewrite it! Please read and review! I could use criticism.**_

Adira suddenly snapped up out of bed, her pajamas sticking to her wet, heated skin and her eyes wide with fear and pain. She clutched at her thigh, nails almost digging into the skin there. She dropped her head and started breathing deeply, opening and closing her eyes in sync with her breathes, trying to calm down. Slowly, she released her thigh and brought her hand up to her chest, holding it there and feeling her heart beat as she slowly began to calm down.

An all-too-familiar sound filled her ears and she immediately looked to her window before rushing over and pulling the curtain back. Sure enough, there was the Tardis out back, the light atop the beautiful blue box still glowing as it fully materialized. Grinning, she turned and ran out of her room, barely managing to grab her house coat on the way.

'_He's here! He's here!'_

She laughed as she ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, before quickly heading through the kitchen and shoving the back door open, not even caring the screen was barely hanging onto the frame. It slammed shut as she ran through the tall grass in her backyard, running towards the Tardis sitting almost perfectly in the middle of her mass backyard. The doors opened and out walked the Doctor, wearing (of course) a fez atop his head, a broad smile on his face. Oh, how she missed his face!

She practically jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. He seemed taken aback only slightly by the tightness of the embrace, quickly hugging back with just as much warmth, causing her to smile. She slowly broke away and let go, looking at him grinning.

"Where have you been?" She grabbed his fez and put it on her own head. "I've been waiting!"

"Hey, my fez…I've been places…well planets…well planets in times. Well…times in planets…err on. I mean on planets."

She chuckled.

"Oh sure."

She flopped down on the grass, letting her black hair fall out across the grass, the purple in it looking like an electric current flowed through it. She looked up at the Doctor, who wore a scrunched up face.

"What?"

"Why did you do that to your hair?" He asked.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, looking back to the stars.

"Because I didn't like my hair…" She glanced up at him and touched her hair mockingly. "Not everyone is born with beautiful, perfect locks of wondrous hair."

"Oh, don't say it like that." He scoffed and sat down beside her.

…

"What's your natural hair color anyway?"

"Huh? Oh. Brown."

"Brown? Really? I didn't take you for a brunette."

She sat up some, a serious look on her face.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Um…uh…nothing…you just uh…strike me as a…blackette?"

She laughed. "That word doesn't even exist, Doctor."

"Well now it does."

She rolled her eyes and looked back to the stars, sighing deeply, and flashes of her dream filling her mind. She spaced out, focusing on them intensely.

"Are you alright, Adira?"

She blinked her eyes and looked over at him, still drifting a bit.

"What?"

He frowned, taking on a very sad look on his face, which was almost heart-breaking.

"What is bothering you? Did something happen?"

She frowned as well and looked away from him, looking down at her house coat.

"I…I dreamed you…you left me behind." He looked over at her but she kept her head down. "You left me all alone and left in your Tardis."

He laughed.

"Well, now, I can't go and do that…you're my brains! Well, my other brain…well…you're more like the brawns."

She punched him in the arm. "Hey! I am not the brawns! You're the brawns! I am the brains!"

"Oh really? Have you seen and saved many planets? Have you traveled the universe for a thousand years in a Tardis?"

"Yes, in fact, I have."

They both laughed.

Yes, there were small moments with the Doctor.


	4. Secrets

"How long have you known?" Madame Vastra asked of the man tangled in cords with a set of goggles on his face and sonic screwdriver in hand. He paused a moment at her words, but the resumed his work.

"Known what?" He asked and the pushed the button on the sonic screwdriver, immediately causing it to buzz and pulse loudly before releasing the button and then putting it down. Vastra watched him, sighing once. He was going to play that game, it seemed.

"Known what that girl was. Oh, come now, you've been dancing around the truth for some time, refusing to believe it because of your own selfish reasons!" Vastra's voice rose with every word.

"QUIET!" The Doctor hushed her immediately, looking up towards the console room above. When silence greeted him, he lowered his head and spoke in such a quiet voice that Vastra barely heard him "She-she doesn't know and…"

He sighed and stood up, walking over to her, watching the Silurian woman's eyes study him intently.

"I am still trying to figure out how it could have happened. She's a normal human, _an ordinary human_, how could she have become a-a...?" He couldn't even say it, dropping his head.

"We both know she's not an ordinary human, old friend."

* * *

Adira walked into the Console Room, placing her black Airwalk®'s one after the other, noting that it was empty. She spun around, leaning forward somewhat to see if the Doctor was down the hallway where she had just come. Seeing he wasn't, she smoothed out her purple capris.

"Come now, darling, work with me. I am trying to fix you, so you have to work with me here." The Doctor's voice came from below the Console room. She smiled to herself and walked over to the staircase leading to where he was. She smiled as she stepped down the steps and turned the corner, finding him tangled in cords and trying to fix the TARDIS, the sonic screwdriver pulsing occasionally when he pressed the button on it.

"Talking to her again, are you? Someone else would think you were crazy." She commented, walking closer to him. He took his goggles off and gave her an irritated look.

"I'm not crazy! And yes, yes I am."

She laughed and smiled to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Must you dress like that?" The Doctor asked.

"Dress like what?!" She demanded of him, looking down at her choice of wardrobe. She was wearing her Airwalk®'s, fish net blue stockings, purple capris, and a bright yellow off the shoulder top. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

He sighed and smiled.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Is the TARDIS fixed yet?" She asked, stepping closer to him as he returned to trying to fix the machine.

"No, not yet. I am still trying to figure out what caused her to malfunction. Maybe she was having digestion problems…or an energy overload."

"Or she's just…tired?" Adira suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Tired?!" The Doctor demanded. "TIRED? MY TARDIS tired?!"

She raised her eyebrow higher as he began to go on about how the TARDIS never got tired. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the staircase. Just as she began her way back up the staircase, he called out to her. She paused and turned around.

"Yea?" She asked her British accent heavy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. It's like it didn't happen." She gave him a reassuring smile and he slowly nodded.

"Well, hurry and fix 'er up so we can go explore!" She told him before continuing up the stairs into the Console room and then down the hallway she had just been. She smiled to herself as a huge library appeared before her when she reached the end of the hallway. It was bigger than the library from _Beauty and the Beast_ and it went on forever, filled with any books that might be desired.

"Uh, T, I'd like to read…Much Ado about nothing." She called loudly and watched as said book appeared in her hands.

"Thanks, T." She called loudly before falling back into a soft light brown chair that had appeared there. She lifted her feet onto the table and flipped open to the first act, grinning broadly.

* * *

The Doctor sighed deeply as thoughts of his previous conversations zoomed around in his head, wild and untamed. He stopped working, choosing to focus on his thoughts for a moment. It didn't matter what she was, he supposed, she was still Adira Truth, his wondrous companion, the discarded child…his A.

"She still means the same to me, maybe even more." He thought aloud. He began to think back to something he had heard her say when she had spoken to him once.

"_When the light's fade out, I will be your light. When everyone leaves you crawling, I will grab your hands and pull you up. When you fall, I will be there to pick you up and carry you home. When time and space collapse and you are left lonely, I will walk through those doors and embrace you. You won't be alone, Doctor, not as long as I live and can find you…and I will always find you."_


	5. Love

So many people are under the impression that love is easy, that you can just meet someone and _absolutely_ fall head over heels in love with everything that they are, but if you love someone, there is going to be parts of them you don't like. Maybe it's how they style their hair, the color of their eyes or even the way they dress, but these are things that can't be _changed_. The reason why is because these things all make them **who they are**. The same goes for the dark side of the Doctor…it made him the good man he is today.

He may be ashamed of it, try to hide it so badly and shame it for every existing but the truth is, everyone has a dark side. Every single being on every single planet in every single universe has a dark side, some can be brought out easily, and some take severe hate and anger to bring about. The Doctor's only took some of his old nemesis' to bring his out; such as the Daleks or the Cybermen. He can hide it and shame it 'till the end of time, but the truth is that his dark side isn't a bad thing. He hasn't realized it yet, but his dark side makes him all the more imposing to his enemies….simply because no one in the universe…wants to see the dark side of the Doctor.

"How can you care so much?" Adira asked, running her hand along the Console as she awaited an answer from the man on the other side of the console. He stopped pressing buttons and stood still. She peeked around the Console and saw he had his head down. She strode around and stood next to him before wrapping her arms around him from the side and laying her head against his.

"How is it you can care about us puny humans so much when you're a Time Lord, something bigger and greater than we will ever be?" Adira asked, speaking more softly than before.

"I love humans." He answered, making her look at him as a soft smile grew on his face. "You're all just so curious and loving and so _nostalgic_…I just love everything about humans."

She sighed and laid her head back on his shoulder. "You can't possibly love everything about us; we hurt and kill our own kind, we're prejudice against one another based on color or sex or race. We lie and steal from people we ought to call 'Brother' or 'Sister'. It seems we never live in peace."

"Ah." He grinned. "But there are those of you, like you, who believe and fight for _love, peace and the wellness of others_! You care about the human race and want it to continue to prosper in happiness and tranquility. You fight, but you fight _the good fight_. You fight for all of mankind, not yourself."

The Doctor slid away from her and began flipping switches again.

"I fight for all of mankind…" Adira smiled. "And you, Doctor."

He paused a moment, seemingly taken aback by the comment and she thought she saw him blush but before she could ask about it or discern whether or not it was, he was spinning around the Tardis, flipping switches and preparing her for travel.

Adira quickly ran so that she was right behind the Doctor on the other side of the console, following him as he flipped switches and spun around occasionally.

"So! Where are we going, Doc-tor?" She asked, teasingly breaking up his title.

"Oh, not so sure. I've set coordinates before and she has taken me somewhere else…I've learned to just expect the unexpected."

She laughed. "Me too…since meeting you Doctor, the unexpected is always what I get."

He grinned and pulled the lever before him. The Tardis instantly began to shake and Adira laughed as she was thrown into the chair behind her. She continued to laugh, causing the Doctor to start too, as she was thrown back into the Console, her hands gripping the side as she was then forced to slide around the console. She grinned as she and the Doctor were slammed into each other and fell to the floor beside one another as the Tardis stopped shaking.

He smiled at her before grabbing her hand, jumping up quickly and pulling her with him. He lead her out of the Tardis with a broad grin, flinging the doors open with such a childish excitement that would have made a child at Christmas jealous.

Love isn't about loving every single part of the person. It's about loving them for everything good and accepting the bad, because if you don't accept the bad, you don't love them…_**now, do you?**_


	6. Sleep Well, Part 1

Oh, he trusted her. He trusted her with everything he had, every fiber of his being, but he just couldn't let her do this. She stood before him, her hair pulled up with a blue hair clip, a soft smile on her face, and equipment used for rock climbing around her waist and the far end of the rope attached to her was hooked up to his Tardis.

She was so ready to jump through and do this, but he was incredibly anxious. He wasn't about to let her do this, not after all the time they had spent together. All of those years they had traveled, saving civilizations and people of all races, never giving up because giving up is _not_ for the Doctor. If this was her final moment, she looked beautiful in it.

She had that determined look in her eyes, the one befitting of heroes. She was wearing her heart on her sleeve, ready to jump through the anomaly and save the person on the other side, pulling them through. They weren't even sure who it was; it could be an enemy or someone who would readily kill her after she pulled them through.

But Adira didn't seem to care, as she ignored this factor. All she could think about was that someone was on the other side, calling out for help and begging for the truth. It all seemed too suspicious for the Doctor and he had said he'd go through instead, but she said it was too dangerous and he needed to work the Tardis to pull her back through.

"It'll all be alright, my Doctor." She told him gently, giving him a reassuring smile.

He continued to frown, a sad look in his eyes as he stepped towards her. He brought his hand to cradle the back of her head.

"I can't lose you, Truth, I could never lose you."

Her eyes softened and she embraced him tightly, wrapping her arms around him as much as possible and hugging him as warmly as she could.

"Oh, Doctor." She murmured. "My Doctor."

He sighed and leaned into her, holding her as if this was her final moment…his last chance to show her how much he loved her, how dear she was to him.

"I swear, Truth, if I lose you, I would…I just…I would…" He couldn't even say what would happen to him. He could fall apart, just absolutely shatter into nothingness. He had lost so many companions already and he had sworn he wouldn't lose her; sworn that never in a million years would he let her go. Silently, he had made a promise with himself to do what would keep her safe, even if it hurt him and even if it broke her heart.

"_Give me the truth…bring the truth to me."_

The words echoed hauntingly from the wall and he narrowed his eyes at it as he hugged her. Something just wasn't right about this. There was a crack in time before them, with a person beyond that crack, and Cybermen were trudging around, shooting and hurting people while trying to find this crack in time. Everything about the situation just made the Doctor uneasy about sending Adira into the crack, and bringing whoever was on the other side through.

The voice was distorted, sounding like a robot almost, but he had already explained that was most likely caused by the crack and communicating between dimensions. Anything could be on that side…

Adira slowly released him, gently taking his face in her hands, and she slowly leaned up.

He closed his eyes as she softly kissed his cheek, lingering upon the skin there. She slowly pulled away, before turning towards the crack and taking a deep breath. The Doctor ran back to the Tardis.

"GET READY, ADIRA!"  
He flipped a few switches before returning to the door, watching as she tilted her head back, taking another deep breath, a tear streaking down the side of her face before she walked towards the crack. He shielded his face as bright light radiated from the crack, increased by Adira's going into it.

**_48 Hours Earlier_**

"Doctor! What are those things?!" Adira stumbled back into the blue Tardis doors as the Doctor pressed her up against them, his eyes wide.

"Cybermen…" He whispered eyes wide with shock. "But how can that be? In the beginnings of London, how is that possible?"

He narrowed his eyes at the silver beings stomping around, crying 'Upgrade! Upgrade! You will be upgraded!' as they fired lasers at their resistors. It felt like a bad nightmare; one of the Doctor's worst enemies, right here and now where he had just taken his newest companion. No, he had to get her out of here!

He turned around and pulled at the Tardis doors, but they refused to budge. No, impossible! The Tardis was refusing to let him in. How was that possible? He didn't understand why it wasn't letting him in.

"She's locked herself down! We can't go back!" He grabbed her hand before running through the fire and smoke, trying to find safety for the both of them. He could see an alley ahead, where they might be safe. He continued to pull her with him, panting as he tried to reach that god damn alley.

"DOCTOR!"

He turned around when he felt sharp resistance behind him, coming from Adira's direction. His eyes widened as he saw a Cyberman behind her, pulling on her, his metallic arms around her waist.

"Release her!" The Doctor yelled harshly, digging for the sonic screwdriver.

"She will be safe." The Cyberman spoke in his, of course, robotic voice.

Wait, that's not something a Cyberman is programmed to say.

In his shock, the Doctor released his grip on her hand and the Cyberman began to carry her away.

"NO! Please! BRING HER BACK!" The Doctor chased after her and the Cyberman, hoping to catch up with them. He turned into an alley just as they did but gave a loud grunt as he felt something hit him on the back of his head. He fell to the ground, passed out.

"I'm sorry but she will be safe." The woman told him before running towards the Cyberman and gently lacing her fingers within his.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" Adira continued to yell, but stopped when she felt something go _in_ the back of her neck.

"D-D….Doc…tor…" Slowly, her eyes closed and she limped in the Cyberman's arms.

The Cyberman slung her over his shoulder.

"Sleep well, Adira Truth."


End file.
